


Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Himiko’s pet cat has gone missing. Who will help her in her time of need?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Missing

“Whiskers!! Where are you!!” Himiko called out. She was outside Hope’s Peak High School, on the lookout for a certain small black cat.

“Come on! This isn’t funny! Show yourself!” she demanded. It had been twenty minutes since she had last seen her cat. He was supposed to be in her room, but somehow he had gotten out.

“Please, just come back,” Himiko said as she sniffled. She then started to feel tears run down her face.

“My my, Himiko. What on Earth is causing you to feel so upset?” Himiko turned to see a purple haired boy staring back at her. She hastily rubbed away her tears as she composed herself.

“Hey Kokichi. I’m sorry, but do you know where Whiskers is?” she asked. Kokichi gave a puzzled expression.

“Whiskers? Isn’t that your cat?” he asked. Himiko nodded in response.

“Yeah, he’s missing. I don’t know where to find him.” She then began to softly cry again. No matter how much Kokichi put on an act, even he couldn’t hide his sadness at seeing her cry.

“H-hey! Look, I’m sure we can find him. We just need to look a bit harder. When was the last time you saw him?” he asked.

Himiko put her finger to her chin in thought, as she thought back to when she last saw her cat. “Well, it was about twenty minutes ago, I was in my dorm room reading a book, and my window was open. Whiskers was by my side and then when I looked up, he was gone.” she explained. Kokichi nodded his head.

“Well that must mean that wherever he is, he can’t be far! Cats have those little stubby legs, and while they are nimble, they aren’t as energetic as dogs.” Kokichi said. “Is there any place that your cat likes to go to?”

“He likes trees. But I’ve looked in every branch on every tree around this school, and found nothing.” she said sadly. 

“Did you only look at the trees?” Kokichi asked.

“Well, no. I checked my room too.”

“Himiko, you have to think outside the box. If he wasn’t at any of the trees, think of where else he could be.” he suggested.

“Hmm.” Himiko hummed as she closed her eyes in concentration. “I’m not getting any ideas, but can you look with me? Please?” Kokichi knew that there was no way he could refuse her.

“Alright, I suppose I can make time to assist you, though don’t think of this as me being soft on you!” he said, trying to keep up his act.

“Nyah! Let’s go then!” she grabbed onto Kokichi’s arm as she led him through the school grounds.

They checked all of the larger places first. They went to their classmates, and asked them if they’ve seen anything. No luck. They went to their teachers. Nothing. It then dawned on the two that maybe he wasn’t on school grounds at all.

“Himiko, have you taken Whiskers to any other places he likes?” Kokichi asked.

“We’ve been to the park before, and there’s this massive garden he loves to play in, but that’s about it.” she sighed. She hoped she would find him soon.

“Why don’t you check the garden, while I check the park. Okay?” he suggested. Himiko nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Sure! That sounds like a plan!”

Kokichi made his way to the park. He was glad that Kaito or Shuichi weren’t around. Then they would tease him about helping a girl. It’s not his fault. Besides, this was all just a ploy to recruit her into his organization. It’s not like he actually wanted to help her. No way!

Except that was a lie.

And Kokichi knew it. He was doing this because he cared about Himiko, and he hated to see her upset. He kicked himself. Supreme leaders weren’t supposed to care about others and be nice and all that.

*Meow*

Kokichi was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a sound. He turned his head to see a tiny, black cat. It had big brown eyes and a fluffy tail. He walked to the cat slowly, before gently reaching out to grab his collar.

He looked at the tag, and lo and behold, he could see a name carved into it.

‘Whiskers’

Kokichi grinned. He gently picked up the cat, which was quite lenient on being touched. He held it in his arms, as it began to purr.

“I can see why Himiko likes you so much.” he said, smiling to himself. He felt a sense of accomplishment, as he strode off with the cat in tow.

“You found him!” Himiko exclaimed. Her normal monotone voice completely gone, replaced with joy. Kokichi smiled as he handed her the cat.

“He was just sort of walking around, it wasn’t that big of a deal.” he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Himiko nuzzled her face against the cat’s, as she giggled. “Thank you so much Kokichi! I owe you big time!” she said, before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kokichi flustered and felt his face grow red. This was the first time anyone has done that to him.

“Oh. Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s alright Himiko. Really, it is.” he said as he smiled at her. Himiko beamed back at him, her heart fluttering.

Whiskers then fell asleep in his owner’s arms, while Kokichi and Himiko blushed at each other for the rest of the day.


End file.
